


K: Book of SaruMi/MisaRu

by xXSilver146Xx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Mayoi Neko Overrun cameos, ModernAUs, Multi, One-Shots, awkward moments, crossovers, mentions of family, other implied pairings (Still unsure), short series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSilver146Xx/pseuds/xXSilver146Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided that this'll be a book of sorts containing genderbend, AUs, and more awkwardness of SaruMi and MisaRu</p><p>:3 Taking requests, suggestions and ideas! Pls give me ideas XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White chocolate Nuggets

He had always believed that friends were pointless, until as a small child he happened upon a frightening yet strangely welcoming place known as the internet.

But he was proven wrong once again about the worth of friends, even the digital friends. 

 

Of course, they all just got bored of him and forgot about him when he didn't do anything that involved their interest, and of course it was the same for him. 

Occasionally he would find a message from someone, asking if he remembered them. 

 

When he responded that he did not, they revealed that they didn't either, just hoping he would jog the memory of why he was on their friends list.

His life just went on like that with each refresh. One by one, numbers going down.

 

9 Friends. 8 Friends. 6, 3, 2, 0. (+1!) 1. 1. 1.

 

Although he had full-heartedly expected it to by now, that one digit never faded. It never left him, neither did the person behind the number. 

 

The one person who he woke up to messaging him everyday.

"Good morning! Hey did you get a Skype yet?" It would say, almost so repeatitively that he would have begun to believe that it was just some bot if not for the always differing responses he was given.

 

Saruhiko Fushimi was just a click away from deactivating his account when suddenly- It changed. 

The number changed. It went up. That small digit reading zero shifted into a one.

 

"Hey there! You don't know me, but I really liked your coding job in that short you did with Usagii Works! Hope you don't mind a fan adding you randomly ^ O ^ "

He didn't know why he responded, or why he waited for the response. He just... Did.

 

"I don't work with them anymore." Blunt. Simple and the truth.

The response was almost immediate, "O-oh, that's sad. Still, you've got some amazing skill dude! I-If you're a dude...? I-I mean you're profile is set as other and I'm sure a girl is just as capable- I-If not more! at doing something like that!"

 

This person didn't even bother using correct grammar or fixing their 'stammers', at that point Saruhiko just assumed it was a girl trying to act cute... Or a guy perhaps...

 

"No, male." He had responded, erasing the previous text reading; "I know what I am, but what are you?"  
"Oh thank god XD. Well still. You're talented man! Say do you have Skype?" 

 

This response was a bit slow. Of course, what, did he expect someone to sit there waiting for one person to respond to them well neglecting their business?...

 

Other than himself of course.

 

He never stopped bugging him about Skype since their first meeting and although it hadn't been long, it felt like they'd been friends in a previous life... Or some shit like that, as stupid as it sounds.

But what Saruhiko found strangely comforting was that he never pushed about why he only had one friend or why he never posted or replied to anyone else. 

 

He was just there. 

 

For him.

 

"Duuude pleeeease!! Get Skype already!! i knw how mch these gramar mistakes bug U u shit nugget!"

 

This person, XxRed-YataxX, had apparently recently learned that you can use practically use anything as an insult or nickname and from there on out hasn't stopped calling Saruhiko a- and I quote, 

 

'Shitastic-amazing-white-chocolate-shit-nugget'

 

Apparently his favourite chocolate, is also white chocolate. And he just so happens, to love chicken nuggets.


	2. Polished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem! Saruhiko Fushimi x Misaki Yata
> 
> Saru working at a Nail Salon? Wonder what'll happen there...
> 
> Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been seeing a lot more Fem!Misaki then Fem!Saru, thought I'd just add my part ;)
> 
> ModernAU
> 
> This is based off of an event in my life, (Those first few lines, I had to deal with a 6 year old client tying to convince me that blue glitter polish would look fine without a base colour... Sadly I'm not as fortunate as Saru so I had to do it)
> 
> Saru is genderbended because- well could you really see male Saru working in a nail salon? I mean don't get me wrong my boss is a guy and he does nails, but even Saru's got his man-pride XD

"That's glitter..."

"Well, I want it!"

"You need to pick a base colo-"

"Fushimi-chan, please just do what she wants, she's just a child..."

 

Saruhiko wanted to smash her head through a wall, she had been arguing with a 6 year old over polish for well over an hour now. 

If it weren't for her situation she would never have applied and or quit the job long ago.

"-Fine..." She growled, rolling her eyes in irritation before seating herself down finally across from the whiny child.

Just working there was bad enough for her, unlike her boss and co-workers, she didn't exactly find the stench of nail polish and alcohol appealing. Her social skills didn't really help either.

She swears her irritation cannot grow any higher until another small child enters the salon.

As well as a boy. Who looked extremely uncomfortable.

And nervous... And a little cute if Saru was an honest person. But she's really not is she?

Brushing her shoulder length hair into a messy bun and pushing her thick glasses up she set down to work hoping to avoid the teenager.

 

But when do things ever go her way?

 

"Oh, Fushimi-san, can you handle that? I can deal with Chise-chan instead. I only have an hour left anyways and your shift lasts for another few hours." Awashima interrupted her peaceful painting-

Well it really wasn't that peaceful, what with a noisy blonde 6 year old constantly staring at you with high expectancy of a low product being used improperly... A very unpeaceful time actually...

Still, she preferred it to what was currently taking place.

An awkward staring contest with Megumi Yata's older brother while she picked out her polish.

It wasn't the silence that she hated, god no, that was seriously the best part of her entire day so far, what bugged her was how Megumi's brother kept looking at her, blushing, attempting to open his mouth to speak but failing miserably.

Over and over and over again. Non-stop.

Why.

"If you're going to say something, just do it." Saru groaned.

"U-uu-uh- M-me-Megumi! Hu-hurry please... " The boy choked out.

The younger ginger just turned back to stare at them over her shoulder, glaring at her disruptive brother before returning to her business.

 

"S-soo... Uhm... I-I'm Yata..."

"I know, but what's your first?"

"Huh...?"

"Name. Your. First. Name." Saru slowly pronounced each word to him, "Honestly how old are you anyways..."

"19."

 

"What?"

Turning slowly to take in the sight before her and contemplate her life, Saru eyed the boy.

Ginger spiked hair sticking out from just under a dark beanie, a loose red sweater clinging to his short frame. Definitely does not look 19, 17 at most.

"I'm 19. How old are you?"

"... You don't need to know that."

"W-Well you asked mine!"

"That was rhetorical. If you even know what that means..." She rolled her eyes as the boy soon became red-faced.

 

"Y-Yeah well-"

"This one please!" Megumi interrupted her sibling's rambling cheerfully, holding up a purple-red bottle of polish.

Saru sighed unfolding her arms and striding over to the little girl and seating herself across from her. Noticing the flustered stare she smirked to herself slyly, 

 

"Stop staring at my ass and sit down next to her or somewhere else."

"I-I wasn't s-staring a-at your-"

"Suure. Just shut up and sit down."

 

The older teenager pouted slightly avoiding eye contact with the other two, sitting cross-legged, his shoulders covering his chubby pink-red cheeks. 

 

"Misaki. Mom says that if you keep putting your head below your shoulders like that you won't grow any taller~"

"M-Megumi s-sh-shut up!" He hissed, instantaneously jumping up from his seat and disrupting the rest of Saru's co-workers.

 

Realizing all their curious, and irritated eyes were on him, the boy bowed slightly apologizing, "...Sorry..." he mumbled.

Saru once more rolled her eyes, honestly she was surprised they hadn't fallen out of their sockets by now. "Just sit down Misaki." The little girl smiled cheerfully, placing her hands on the holder and allowing Saru to begin painting them with ease.

 

Although she was grateful for the cooperative client sadly she came at the cost of her older brother. (Which wasn't too bad really... Uh-)

 

"Since it's my birthday, Misaki, you have to let me get my nails done how ever I li-"

"Megumi! Don't call me that in public!"

"Well mom named you it so I'm calling you it! If that's the way you're gonna be then you don't get to call me by my first name either Misaki!"

"No, that'll be too confusing if there's more than one Yata!"

"Fine, then you're Yata-chan!"

"What-Megumi, no!"

 

Siblings. This is one of those moments when Saru is glad she is an only child. Though she supposed she wouldn't mind them if she was able to change who her birth parents were...

 

"As amusing as it is to see you two bicker, which is hitting a bare minimum, can I get some peace and quiet to finish this off so we can all go home?" The bluenette interrupted, clicking her tongue irritably. 

"O-oh. Sorry..." Misaki nodded slowly, shimmering down.

 

Finally, peace and quiet. 

 

"Misaki do you like girls with glasses?"

"H-h-hah?"

(Goddamn it more of this?!)

 

"What happened to that peace and quiet we all agreed on?" Saru growled.

"Well to be fair... I didn't agree. Only Misaki did." The younger smiled innocently.

As blazing blue eyes turned to Misaki, he shivered and quietly placed a hand over his sister's mouth whispering something quietly in her ear.

Megumi's eyes widened as she nodded her head fiercely. Causing Saruhiko to snarl as the girl's hand moved along with her head.

 

The rest of the time was surprisingly silent, although she did catch Misaki staring a few times. She brushed it off as nothing more than his virgin mind running around in a daze.

Once Saru finished on her last hand Megumi held it up in admiration. "I love this colour! Thank you~! Oh Thank you Misaki! This is probably the best birthday present you've ever given me."

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome..." Misaki nodded shyly, holding his nape in embarrassment, taking out his wallet and preparing to pay.

Saruhiko got up and fixed her vest and name tag before heading over to the cash register.

"$15 dollars. Cash or debit?" She mumbled.

"C-c-cash..." He responded, giving her a 20 dollar bill. As she placed it in the register and took a five from it in return to hand to him he pushed it back into her chest- a little more forceful than he had meant to.

"Keep it. Thanks for dealing w-with us all day..." He said, giving her a small smile. She in turn just raised an eyebrow and shrugged to place the money down into her pocket.

 

Megumi stood there, awkwardly taking care not to mess up her newly painted nails, between the two of them, wondering if she should break the silence.

 

Their staring contest lasted about 3 minutes before she finally decided to take action.

"Sooo Misaki was wondering if you would go on a date with him? Here's his number in case you're interested!" Megumi chirped cheerfully, ignoring her brother's protests as she passed a small thin paper to a surprisingly willing Saru.

"Hm." Saru hummed in response staring down at the little paper, taking a moment to carefully memorize the hastily scribbled down numbers, as if she really needed to.

 

"H-Hey Megumi! When did you- H-How!? Have you been planning this!?"

Her older brother chased her out of the salon and off to who knows where screaming and shouting random threats that the little girl brushed off with giggles and laughter.

 

Saruhiko just looked down at the paper in her hands, removing the hair tie and taking off her vest and name tag for her break.

"Pft... As if I needed this to remember that idiot's number..." Saru rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the amusement that snuck into her voice.

 

After all Megumi had been constantly finding her at her work in order to give her her brother's number for the past week now.

Well now that she's finally met the idiot... She might give him a chance.


	3. Mandatory Uniform pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko gets into an incident with a strain, and (s)he is required to make a change of uniform.
> 
> *Warning Language because... Saru gets... emotional...? XD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Saruhiko, Thanks for the suggestion/idea! X3 (At this point I have no idea what they're called)
> 
> This one is something I'm actually kind of proud of! And it's fairly lengthy... This is a two-shot XD Next one will start in Yata's POV and go into Fushimi's at the end like this one was in reverse.

All he could remember was a bright light and a stinging sensation in his lower regions before blacking out.

 

If you could still call him a him anyways.

 

After waking up and finding himself in the SCEPTER4 infirmary, feeling strangely lighter and empty near his lower half and heavier near his top.

 

And then he had the bravery to open his tired eyes, find his thick-framed glasses sitting on the shelf next to the bed, look down at his body... And scream.

 

Yes. Scream. Not shout. Scream.

 

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAP- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MY VOICE!?"  
Saruhiko wanted to strangle (him-... her... ?) herself once she heard the strange pitch come from her lips. 

 

Once she finally calmed down and analyzed the situation properly she realized; of course it was a strain's fault. When is it not a strain at fault? This is so unoriginal.

 

Then another realization hit her. She wasn't alone.

 

Her cerulean-blue eyes scanning every corner and inch of the room until her gaze met the figure standing quietly by the door.

 

The reflecting light that shone from the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose hid the expression painted over the figure's face. 

"Ah- so you're finally awake now are you, Fushimi-kun?"

"... What happened to my clothes, Captain?"

 

Saruhiko pointed uncomfortably at the fact that the first few buttons on both her shirt and vest were undone, also pointing out her lack of the usual dark blue SCEPTER4 coat.

"When the incident occurred your clothes just sort of decided on their own what form to take... And Awashima-kun pointed out how uncomfortable it would be for a woman of your... size, in such a tight attire, so we left it that way." Her superior explained briefly.

 

Letting out an irritated groan Saruhiko planted her hand on her face pressing down on her skin roughly.

"If you keep that up you'll be sure to develop wrinkles-"

"Shut up. Please Sir... Tch, this better not be a permanent state."

 

The 3rd in command flopped back against the bed looking up at the blank ceiling wondering what it was Misaki was doing right about now-

'Misaki!'

Instantly springing upwards at the thought of her boyfriend, Saruhiko let out another groan as she realized that she would probably be going home in this state...

 

"Well if you're that ready to get going let's begin."

"... Begin...?"

"Your uniform. Obviously you can't go around with your chest exposed like that as a taken woman and 3rd in command of SCEPTER4, I forbid you to do so. You'll need to wear a standard female uniform for now, depending on how long this state lasts, you may also be needed to get your measurements taken in order to get personal customizations done."

"Y-... You're not being serious right now are you Captain?..."

 

Of course he is. Isn't he always?

 

 

"Fushimi-san, please remain still and allow me to help you into your uniform!"

"THIS IS NOT MY UNIFORM. MY UNIFORM DOES NOT INCLUDE A SKIRT. THE NEW SHIRT I MAY OR MAY NOT BE GRATEFUL FOR BUT THE SKIRT I AM NOT!"

 

Saruhiko knew that her protests wouldn't make any difference, Akiyama was merely following his orders. Honestly why would Munakata expect her to be willing to get into a skirt, the bra itself was already pushing it (In someways literally), let alone allow her fellow clansmen to touch or change her!

 

Akiyama's dark eyes screwed shut as his sighed, "Please don't make this anymore awkward for the either of us..." he pleaded.

 

Although feeling a sliver of sympathy for her cooperative clansman, Saruhiko refused to go anywhere in a skirt, let alone one so short.

 

Even if she could... Tease... Misaki...

 

Despite how tempting it was, even she had her own- though newly discovered, pride.

 

"It's alright Akiyama. I'll take over from here." Munakata stepped in, placing his hand reassuringly on Akiyama's shoulder, who took the chance to flee from the scene; grateful for the dismissal.

 

Saruhiko just glared at the older man from underneath her desk. 

 

"Fushimi-kun. Please give me your PDA." The man requested tilting his head to the side and innocently smiling.

 

Like hell she was stupid enough to fall for the weak act.

 

Even though it was childish and she knew she would receive a harsh punishment and chastisement for it; she stuck out her tongue at him and slid his goal down her barely open shirt.

 

Although it was strikingly obvious, uncomfortable and- has she mentioned uncomfortable? It managed to do the job... Or so it seemed.

 

"Really now, isn't this childish?"Munakata sighed, taking out his own PDA to make a brief call. After a moment of no sounds other than the irritating ringing from her captain's PDA, Saruhiko contemplated fleeing out the window of the two-stories building.

 

When she heard her superiors' conversation, she merely wanted to flee even more. Making a dash for the door, she winced when she felt her PDA slide around in her shirt... Passing some... uncomfortable areas...

 

She made a sharp turn around the corner not bothering to look back to see if the older blunette was following or not, Saruhiko slid down the stairs running out of the building in merely a white dress shirt, her SCEPTER 4 coat and her underwear.

Having made sure she buttoned up the first bottom buttons for once before making her way down the streets and alley ways she knew so well.

If anyone was going to see her in such attire, it was him.

 

Actually he may not even get to, Misaki had said that he wouldn't be back until 3 PM... It was currently 1:47 PM.

 

The small sliver of loneliness that she had begun to feel broke immediately once she realized she had stopped and heard Munakata's voice calling out orders.

 

Hiding behind a dark alley way as some of her clansmen ran passed her, Saruhiko made her way back to retrieve her boots...

The SCEPTER4's brick driveway wasn't exactly comfortable to run along barefooted and she imagined that the rough unsanitary roads of Shizume city wouldn't be much better.

Making her way back cautiously to the building she found her boots by the infirmary beds, feeling the PDA slide around and hit a certain place making her flinch. She jumped when she heard the faint sound of a ringing PDA, and soon realized too late that it was coming from... Her chest.

 

The doors of the infirmary broke open just as she heard it, the quiet sound of her boyfriend's voice coming from her chest...

'Crap...'

 

"Hello? Saru...? What's-"

"Fushimi-kun, please remove your shirt!" Munakata's voice rang from across the room... Yeah not good...

"WHAT THE HELL- SARU ARE YOU OKAY? IS THAT THE BLUE KING? WHAT'S HE- YOU KNOW WHAT NEVER MIND, I'M COMING OVER NOW!" The worry and anger in his voice sent a shiver down her spine as she tried to contemplate what he had just said...

'I'm coming over now...'

'... OH'

"WAIT MISA-"

And he hung up on her. Damn that idiot... Why does she love him again?...

"Fushimi-"

"NO CAPTAIN. I'M NOT GIVING MY PDA TO YOU."

 

"I'll have to take it by force then and hope that Yata-kun understands" He sighed, pushing his glasses up again. Looking more like a beast ready to pounce on it's prey than the Captain of SCEPTER4.

 

"... Fuck..."

 

 

YATA MISAKI POV

 

 

 

If that Blue King did anything to Saruhiko then he swears he will kill him once he gets his hands on him. It's not like he doesn't trust Saru to take care of himself, knowing that his boyfriend is more than capable of fighting his own battles when needed. 

 

But he still had his duty as his boyfriend to fulfill, it just felt like it was what he was supposed to do... Not to mention that in the last few seconds before he hung up he heard a voice... It sounded like Saruhiko's... But it sounded different... More feminine... and... Higher?...

Either way it worried him, there was no doubt in his mind that it was indeed Saruhiko who had called out to him in those last moments, but something seemed wrong and he wanted desperately to know what was going on.

 

He grabbed his skateboard and quickly ran out of HOMRA, having told Kusanagi that it was an emergency regarding family... Technically it wasn't a lie. He didn't even know why he felt the need to lie about it.

 

He knew that Kusanagi would have let him go regardless but it seemed like that had been the easiest and quickest way to get out. Not to mention that it was the first thing that slipped from his mouth as he ran out of the meeting.

 

The young ginger kicked off the pavement harshly, desperate to get there as soon as possible.


	4. Mandatory Uniform pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko gets into an incident with a strain, and (s)he is required to make a change of uniform.
> 
> *Warning Language because... Saru gets... emotional...? XD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Saruhiko, Thanks for the suggestion/idea! X3 (At this point I have no idea what they're called)
> 
> This one is something I'm actually kind of proud of! And it's fairly lengthy... This is a THREE-shot XD  
> This one will start in Yata's POV and go into Fushimi's at the end like the one previously in reverse.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MY FIRST EVER FLUFF XDD HOPE I MAKE YOU ALL PROUD.

His bare tan hands slammed against the heavy doors of the SCEPTER4 building, forcing them to open and break apart. 

 

He still didn't like the feeling that radiated off of the place each time he entered, it felt different, like he should be on guard at all times but isn't exactly in danger...

 

Still, as much as he hated it he felt that something was increasingly wrong with this day and needed to make sure Saruhiko was okay. 

"Where is he?!" He called out harshly to the nearest person, who immediately recognized him and understood whom he was referring to, some guy with weirdly styled black hair, Aki-something. 

The person blinked for a few seconds, deciding on whether or not to answer Yata or not, "Where's Saruhiko."

 

He seemed to be getting the hint that Yata was becoming impatient and was three seconds away from attempting to find out for himself the location of his boyfriend and possibly go on a slight rampage in the process, "Infirmary, down that hall, up the first flight of stairs and second room down on your left." He answered reluctantly, he didn't want to deal with any of this right now, at all.

 

Yata gave a curt nod before quickly picking up his skateboard and running in the directions he was giving, calling over his shoulder, "Thanks- But this better not be some kind of weird and freaky trap, or else you'll be the first to die when I get back!"

 

Once he made his way within earshot of the door, he cursed himself for not having longer legs.

 

"Fushimi-kun, this is not the way the 3rd in command of SCEPTER4 should act when-"

 

"This isn't the way the fucking **commander** of SCEPTER4 should act, period."

 

This wasn't the way either of them should be acting. _Especially_ with each other- to each other, or in front of- 

 

(Damn it I stopped walking- C'mon Yata! Hurry!)

 

Once he reached the door and pressed his hand against it he stared at it for a moment determinedly, then jumps back when he suddenly hears a voice.

 

"Alright, alright, fine. You win, Fushimi-kun." 

 

Although he felt such a strong urge to protect his beloved, he felt like he should try and observe the situation... Guess after a year of living together again after so long, Saruhiko's begun to effect him in more ways than one.

 

So he jumped back and hid in one of the other rooms, waiting, sitting patiently behind a counter.

When the door opened he saw Munakata walk out of the room unscathed, like absolutely nothing had happened... For whatever reason that made him feel even worse.

 

(I mean if he actually likes the Blue King instead then... Shouldn't I let him-)

"I'll be in my room making tea if you need anything, Fushimi-kun." He heard the voice speak in a strange tone he couldn't identify.

 

Either way he didn't like it, he was about to go into the room Fushimi was in, but as he attempted to stand up he knocked over a box emptying out all it's contents, "Shit!" he hissed careful to keep his voice down, he didn't feel like having a run in with the Blue King.

As he began reorganizing the contents of the box and placing it back on the stack it was originally on, he failed to notice a dark blue-black haired girl with glasses, wearing a tightly fitting dress shirt, and a half done up SCEPTER4 coat run by carrying dark steel-gray combat boots out of the infirmary into another hallway and completely different area.

 

 

FUSHIMI SARUHIKO POV

 

 

(He didn't _really_ give up did he?... Better check to make sure he's actually in his off-)

As she was running Fushimi tripped over the boots and tumbled down half a hallway, "Ahhh... Shit... Why... Why is running as a girl so much harder..." she groaned while panting heavily from exhaustion. 

 

"Well that was quick, you look exhausted, would you like some tea?" The voice of her commander caused her eyes to reopen and her head to snap up and stare at him accusingly, "Really?- T-ha... ha...- T-tea is what you're off-hahering me? Ha... ha..."

"O-Okay... Give it..." The bespectacled female grasped, feeling as if her lungs were crushing against each other each time she breathed, her throat felt even worse somehow, if she didn't get some kind of liquid she'll probably eventually attempt to claw her own throat out.

 

She was unfortunately so tired she could barely prop herself up on the palms of her hands, with her eyes screwed shut from the pain eliciting in her throat.

The sounds of pouring liquids was taunting as she lay on the floor, and slowly made her way over to a wall that she put her weight on in order to sit up and accept a intricately designed teacup from her superior, "D-damn it..." Fushimi drawled as she half slammed the cup down and half lost all feeling in her hand.

Violet eyes peering at her curiously, cerulean blue orbs stared back just as hard as she began making her way over into his office.  
(That shit wasn't half bad I guess... Better than I was before, but I definitely need more...)

"Would you like mo-"

 

"S-ha-ix more cups,"

 

"Very dehydrated aren't you?" 

 

"T-ha-ese cups are just t-ha... T-Tiny..."  
(They'd probably be huge compared to Misaki's hands though.)

 

The satisfying echos of the tea and whatever else Munakata had added in there splashing against the clay figure of the cup somehow brought a strange calmness to Fushimi.

 

Although by now of course she had noticed that it had been spiked with something, it wasn't seeming to kill her just yet, besides she was feeling less dehydrated now it was just satisfying to gulp it all down. Kind of... Fun, if you will.

She also began to realize how tipsy she had become, great, she'll probably lose her PDA any moment now- Oh there you go.

 

Just as she had foreshadowed Munakata's careful hand gently inched closer to her chest, "H-he-hic-hey!" She started but trailed off unable to finish, she chugged so many cups of that shit, and way too fast too.

Despite her weak protests and half slap half tired taps from her hands that were vain attempts to remove her commander's hand from her cleavage.

 

If she wasn't red before she was probably aflame now. 

 

Eventually Fushimi fell over, the PDA sprawling out of her shirt under a table and into Munakata's carefully calculated hand, her hair sprang free of it's messily done pony tail as an attempt to get it out of her way, draping itself over the floor every which way.

 

Blushing madly, cloudy eyed, panting, tipsy, not fully clothed, on the floor, and hair a mess.

 

That was definitely something that excited Yata, but not something he wanted to see in this place with the company that was there. 

 

(Oh... I forgot about him didn't I?...)

**Author's Note:**

> Mayoi Neko Overrun Cameos for those who recognize them. Cookies if you do.
> 
> Seriously, I would hug you, but you're all outside my house and that's too far


End file.
